


My Sweet Sister

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Forbidden Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Arya Stark, POV Arya Stark, Prose Poem, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: SansryaIncestArya suffers alone with her incestuous crush on her own elder sister after the war.





	My Sweet Sister

I love you, Sansa. 

My Sansa. 

My sweet sister.

 

Sweet sister, you are my true love. The forbidden fruit. 

My feelings have always been there, taking root

 

Began in the days of our youth, when you were innocent and kind

Let me love you, the Dragon queen won't mind.

 

King Joffrey and Ramsay Bolton betrayed you and raped. 

I will never hurt you, my red wolf, for I will never love anyone else at this rate. 

 

You're Queen in the North now, after we won the War for the Dawn. 

You're so hard at work all day, protecting us. I see you yawn. 

 

I love you sweet Sansa, to the end of my days. 

Like so many sun rays. 

 

Your beauty is divine, it only increases every day. 

I lay with the bastard Baratheon but I vow it's all over, I swear it, I will tell you the truth today. 

 

Don't be jealous, Sansa, for my heart belongs to you. 

I regretted it as soon as it happened, I was afraid to die. Afraid somebody would find out who I truly belonged to. 

 

I love you, Sansa. 

My Sansa. 

My sweet sister.

 

It's always been you. 

My Red Wolf, my Crowned Wolf, my Pretty Wolf. 

I am just the darkness, the Dark Wolf, they call me. Faceless Wolf, Raven Wolf, Wild Wolf. 

 

I'm so sorry for everything I have done. Let me kiss you, I'll beg your pardons like a proper lady, I will never run. 

Let them sneer, let them hate, I only want you, your breasts and the way they sway.

 

I love you, Sansa. 

My Sansa. 

My sweet sister.

 

You enter my room, you say it's okay. 

How can it be okay, I am just a freak. It rhymes with weak. 

You kiss me, and say I am strong and wise. I have wanted this for so long, my feelings ever rise. 

We are lovers at last, I am happy beyond measure. We Dorne kiss all night, it is an indescribable pleasure. 

We are sister-lovers at last. 

I love you, my Sansa. 

 

Forever.


End file.
